


She bites

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Oneshot, Vampire Ann, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The moment she turned up Ryuji knew she was trouble, he liked trouble
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	She bites

Ryuji had heard that a few Vampires had come to their part of time but until he had seen the bike roll in he had not really thought much about it. One thing to spread rumours and another to see them roll into a place that was mostly shifters. Talk about bold.

He liked that. He raised his head just a bit so he could check her out from the shadows. He liked that bike, it rode smooth and the purr was addicting. Her leather was so tight that it looked part of her skin. Vamps really did favour black just like Ryuji thought.

He would have sworn they would have kept to their part of their territory but he guessed with new leaders and treaties new patterns had to be made. He ignored the way members of the Goto pack tried to rub on him and sniff him. His entire focus was on the blonde vampire.

Ryuji had always had it bad for the ones he should stay away from. A figure like that? Hair like that? She stood out. While her scent was not exactly to a shifter’s taste it was still alluring in it’s own way. It made Ryuji’s eyes change to the point that he had to shake his head to properly centre himself.

The last thing that was needed was his eyes turning red or him slipping into one of his shifts. What he should do was pay attention to the pack members trying to get into his pants and earn some favour. It was what he would have done on any other night.

Ryuji’s breath caught when the Vampire turned and looked across the vast space right at him. He was in the shadows but she saw him. His claws almost slid out when he watched her blue eyes flash to gold.

Fuck. He had always been back at doing the right thing. It was why Yusuke hated to deal with him and why they always quarrelled. Ryuji being an Alpha just made things a lot worse now.

He had always been hot to trot after troublesome and dangerous things. Ryuji’s eyes flashed red as he watched her hands unzip her top just a bit. Pale skin yes but he would love to watch his claws glide over it. Her golden eyes were a challenge, just of all the shifters around she had to find him?

She had no real idea what she was into and that just heated his blood more. He had never been close to a vampire before. Most people tended to stick to their kind but there was something about this one, she screamed trouble.

Trouble and a good time. Ryuji closed his eyes to centre himself before he pulled himself off the couch. A grunt before he walked away from the others was all he needed to do. A smarter man would leave, would go back to the couch. A smarter man would go find Yusuke and see what the Vampire invasion was all about but Ryuji was not a smart man at all. He went to her instead.

X

“What’s your name?” Ryuji whispered into her ear as he caged her against the wall. They had gone outside and the low fog only made his blood heat.

“What’s yours?” She looped her arms around his neck and leaned close. Her eyes were gold when she leaned close to his neck. “You were staring so hard. I think my pants got singed.”

“It’s a nice bike.” Ryuji laughed. “And a nice ass.” He finished as he pressed her against the wall. “I’m Ryuji.” He met her gaze as he let his eyes change to Alpha red. “So who are you?”

“I’m Ann.” She breathed as she pulled him close. “And haven’t anyone told you not to run off with strangers? I could be a big bad vampire?”

“I bet you’re bad.” Ryuji breathed as he felt her hook a leg around him. He was pressed so tight against her that he knew she could feel how hard he had gotten. “Don’t care. I like trouble.” He whispered. That made her laugh before she studied him. Ryuji’s hands moved to her waist to support her as she raised her head up.

The kiss was softer than he thought it would be. A brush of lips. That was before the second one, harder and fiercer that ended with her licking his fang. The next one was how he thought the first would be with him pressing her against the wall.

“This would be hotter if you were on your bike.” Ryuji whispered when she pulled back. Her eyes flickered to blue before she laughed. Then one her hands left his neck and slipped into his pants. Ryuji groaned and nipped the side of her neck as her hand wrapped around him. “Careful now.” He whispered. “You know what they say about beasts.”

“But I want to tame this one.” She whispered back and Ryuji felt a roar deep inside of his chest. He took a second to centre himself before he picked her up and let her wrap both legs around his waist. He had to sacrifice a good groping for it but the kiss he pressed on her was worth it.

When she slipped her hand back into his pants though, Ryuji groaned into the kiss before he gave up. He held her up with one hand and with his other he finished unzipping her top. Then he sent his hands into her leather pants and the way she reacted was its own reward.

She was hot, tempting and wet trouble and Ryuji loved it. He felt himself press against her as she moved into his touch. Her scent, the feel of her. She could send a lesser shifter into rut. As it was, Ryuji just might knot her hand.

But he had the feeling she would like that.

X

“Drink if you want.” Ryuji rasped as he hunched over. Ann was trembling against him and all around him. “I think I would taste a lot better now.” The scrape of her fangs, it felt better than it should. He groaned when her teeth sank deep and he pressed against her again. “Goddamn.” He hissed when she began to drink. He could get addicted to this. She was trouble.


End file.
